


Constellations

by Dragonheart37



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, this might be the smallest number of tags on any work of mine sfjldksjfls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart37/pseuds/Dragonheart37
Summary: Jedi youngling Garen'ishta likes sneaking out of the Jedi Temple on Tython at night to look at the stars. One night a newly arrived youngling accidentally finds her and they get to chat a little.For the Tumblr December prompts list by @creativepromptsforwriting, #1 "starry night"
Relationships: Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor & Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Kudos: 11





	Constellations

Grass crunched behind her, and someone made a soft noise of surprise. Garen jumped, sitting bolt upright and twisting to see who was there.

It wasn't a master, which was a relief – another youngling, around the same age as Garen. Zabrak, brown skin and dark curly hair poofed around her face. Her gold eyes were wide, startled and nervous. “I – sorry,” she said, voice small and scared. “I didn't know anyone else was up here.”

“Oh – it's okay!” Garen reassured her, laughing a little with relief. “You just scared me. I thought you were a master.” She patted the grass next to her. “You can, um – you can come sit with me if you want?”

The Zabrak hesitated. “I don't want to bother you,” she said.

“Really,” Garen promised. “I was just thinking it was kinda lonely up here anyway.”

She shuffled her weight. “...Okay,” she mumbled at last, and crept up slowly to sit a short distance away, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Garen followed her gaze up to the stars. “It's a gorgeous night, huh?” she asked. The Zabrak girl grunted noncommittally, shrugging and not meeting her gaze. “I, um. I know I've seen you around, but I don't think I ever got your name,” she tried.

A pause. “...Zashiil,” she said eventually, barely above a whisper.

“Zashiil,” Garen tried. “That's a pretty name.” Another shrug. “I'm Garen,” Garen filled in after a beat of awkward silence, giving up on being asked back. “It's nice to meet you.” She looked back up at the stars overhead, fishing for a conversation topic that would get more than a noncommittal grunt. “D'you know Tython's constellations?”

Zashiil glanced over at her this time, brow furrowing. She shook her head slowly. Garen pointed up. “That's the Hook Hawk,” she said. “See, where that V of bright stars makes the wings? And there's the feet, and the head. They're native to Tython.” She shifted her finger to point at a different constellation. “And that diamond shape, with the four stars? That's the Kyber Crystal.” Zashiil followed her gaze, nodding seriously. Garen chuckled, dropping her hand to twist one lek between her hands self-consciously. “Sorry. I know a lot of them. I grew up here, really.”

“It's cool,” Zashiil said quietly. “That you know so much about it.”

“Did you ever learn the constellations on your homeworld?” Garen asked. Zashiil's eyes dropped away again. “I – you're new here, right? I hadn't seen you around before a few weeks ago, is all.”

“Yes,” Zashiil mumbled. “I... don't really _have_ a homeworld.”

Garen blinked. “Oh. ...Well, where did you come from?”

Zashiil shrugged, refusing to make eye contact again. “I was a slave,” she whispered. “I don't really come from anywhere.”

Garen bit her lip, eyes wide. “Oh,” she said quietly. “I – I'm sorry, I didn't – I didn't realize.”

Zashiil shrugged again. “'S okay.”

Silence fell again, and this time Garen let it lie, pushing down the urge to try and fill it with semi-nervous chatter. Zashiil seemed satisfied to sit in the quiet, eyes tracing whatever patterns she found in the stars above whenever Garen stole a glance at her.

At last she spoke, quietly. “It's... weird. I've never really had a home before. It's weird to think I'll be staying here... maybe forever.”

Garen nodded. “Good weird?” Zashiil frowned at her, confused, and she shrugged. “Things can be weird and good at the same time. The Force is kinda like that. Good weird.”

Zashiil looked down, pulling at the grass with her fingers. “I guess so.” She considered for a moment. “Yeah. I guess. Good weird.”

Garen smiled. “Good! Tython's a good place to live. You'll see. You'll have plenty of friends in no time.”

Zashiil laughed a little. “I don't know about that.”

“Well, you've already got one, haven't you?” Garen grinned. Zashiil blinked, then ducked her head, smiling back tentatively. “And you'll have time to learn all the constellations. I'll show you.”

Zashiil hugged her knees to her chest, but she was still smiling this time, even as she wouldn't meet Garen's eyes. “...Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
